XY070: Beyond the Rainbow!
is the 22nd episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis As Goodra recovers from the surprise attack, Ash races to rescue Pikachu, Dedenne and Wooper from Florges' army of Pokémon. Team Rocket makes their plan known and the gang learns the truth behind why Florges invaded Goodra's homeland. After all is said and done, Ash must make a very difficult choice that will affect the futures of both Goodra and himself. Episode Plot Ash tries to reach Pikachu, Dedenne and Wooper, who were taken away by Ariados, but is stopped by Beedrill. Goodra tries to stand up, but Serena tells it to stay down, while Clemont and Keanan arrive. Ash sends Fletchinder to cut the web and Frogadier to attack Beedrill, but the former takes a hit. Goodra stands up and watches the commotion. Serena and Keanan carry Goodra to Ash, though aren't certain why Pikachu, Dedenne and Wooper have been taken. The Bug-type Pokémon attack Goodra, then disappear. Ash and Goodra go to follow Pikachu and the rest, but Clemont stops him, warning Goodra was actually attacked by Team Rocket. The heroes go, while Keanan stays to check something up and confirm it. Pikachu, Dedenne and Wooper, who are trapped in cases, watch as Florges tends over Floette, but it cannot heal Floette, for there is not much water. Team Rocket lies about Goodra caused all of this and wants Florges to go back on the battle field. Team Rocket continues lying they are Florges' allies and will do anything to protect Floette. Keanan sees the water levels are going lower and lower, so he goes with Bellsprout to confirm this incident. The heroes and Goodra stand before Pinsir, Beedrill, Yanmega and Ariados. They claim they are manipulated by Team Rocket and they are not here to fight, but since they don't listen to anyone besides Florges, the Bug army attacks. Left with no other choice, Clemont sends Bunnelby and Chespin to use Vine Whip and Mud Shot, while Serena sends Braixen to use Flamethrower. As the army is distracted, Ash, Goodra and Bonnie pass by, letting Serena and Clemont fight them. Ash, Bonnie and Goodra go into the cave and soon face Florges with two Seviper. They claim it is manipulated by Team Rocket, but Florges points at the lack of water. Ash and Bonnie are shocked to see Florges accuses them of this incident, while Ash notices Floette in Florges' arms. Suddenly, the ground shakes and soon there is no water. Team Rocket appears in front of Ash and Bonnie, with Pikachu, Dedenne and Wooper. Ash and Bonnie knew Team Rocket were the ones controlling Florges, but Team Rocket admits they are also stealing water. They explain Florges came here to heal Floette, but since there is no water, that won't happen. Florges is enraged as well and orders Seviper to attack, but Team Rocket drops a cube to release smoke, then they go away with the trapped Pokémon. Keanan comes to Serena and Clemont, who watch Team Rocket coming out in a Mantine aircraft. Ash explains Florges came here to heal Floette, but the water is now taken by Team Rocket. Serena asks Yanmega if it was true, which remorsefully responded with a nod saying "yes". Team Rocket goes away, but Goodra, per Ash's orders, throws him onto the aircraft. Florges leaves Floette to Pinsir while it flies on Yanmega towards the aircraft. Florges comes onto the aircraft but loses balance, so Ash pulls Florges back. Goodra uses Dragon Pulse on the ground, catapulting itself onto the aircraft. Team Rocket, seeing unwanted presence, tries to shake them off. Goodra uses Dragon Pulse, creating a gap in the aircraft and they enter the aircraft. Team Rocket is not pleased about this, so Meowth decides to take care of them. Ash notices Pikachu, Dedenne and Wooper, but the gate is shutting. Goodra uses its force to block the shutting, allowing Ash and Florges to enter the room. They approach the cage, but are stopped by Team Rocket. James sends Inkay and Jessie sends Pumpkaboo. Pumpkaboo uses Shadow Ball, but is countered by Florges' Moonblast. Inkay uses Psybeam, though Goodra takes the hit meant for Florges. Ash worries Goodra has not recovered from the damage taken yesterday. Pumpkaboo uses Dark Pulse and Inkay use Psybeam, but are stopped and hit by Florges' Petal Blizzard. They are knocked onto the cages, which release Pikachu, Wooper and Dedenne. Pumpkaboo and Inkay repeat their attacks, but are countered and overpowered by Florges' Solar Beam and Goodra's Ice Beam. With these attacks, Team Rocket is blasted off, but the aircraft is damaged as well. Serena orders the Bug army to help Ash and the Pokémon. Yanmega fly over to the aircraft and Ash places Wooper, Pikachu and Dedenne on it. The aircraft begins to shake even more, causing Florges to fall down, though Goodra saves her. However, the aircraft begins to explode, causing Goodra to fall down as well, so Ash jumps down to save both of them. Beedrill try to save them, but they are too heavy. Wooper, Gulpin, Lotad and Quagsire use Water Gun to save them and succeed. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie are happy Ash is saved, while Pinsir gives Floette to Florges back. Keanan analyzes the ground is too dried out and the lack of water will cause this land to wither away. Goodra, however, uses Rain Dance to refresh the swamp. Florges also lends her power, using Grassy Terrain to heal the plants. Back in the cave, Florges places Floette into the water. Floette is healed and wakes up. Floette is happy and takes Florges' and Goodra's hands, bonding them together. Everyone watches this happy moment, though Ash is troubled. Outside, Ash thinks Goodra will be better off here. His friends are shocked, seeing this is his goodbye. Ash tells Goodra it wanted to become stronger, which it is now, so it can stay here to protect its own friends. They remember the times it was as Goomy and how it evolved into Sliggoo and into Goodra and the time during the Gym Battle in Lumiose City. Ash lets Goodra know, who is crying, they will always be friends, no matter how far they are apart. Serena and Bonnie promise that oath as well, while Clemont comforts his sister. Dedenne also bids farewell to Goodra. Later, the heroes bid farewell to Goodra, then continue onwards. Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Goodra (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Florges (Red Flower; US) Mistakes *Like in the previous episode, Gulpin used Water Gun, a move it cannot learn. *In one scene, when Ash confronts Team Rocket, his mouth isn't there. Gallery Goodra trying to stand up XY070 2.png Team Rocket talking to Florges XY070 3.png Clemont and Serena battling against Pinsir and Ariados XY070 4.png Ash, Bonnie and Goodra are confronted by Florges XY070 5.png Team Rocket telling Florges that they never wanted to help her XY070 6.png Team Rocket taking Pikachu, Dedenne and Wooper with them XY070 7.png Team Rocket trying to escape with their plane XY070 8.png Ash, Florges and Goodra on the plane XY070 9.png Team Rocket losing the plane's balance XY070 10.png Goodra holding the door open XY070 11.png Florges battles Pumpkaboo XY070 12.png The Pokémon are freed XY070 13.png Team Rocket blasting off XY070 14.png Yanmega taking Pikachu, Dedenne and Wooper XY070 15.png Goodra saving Florges from falling XY070 16.png Beedril trying to save Ash, Goodra and Florges XY070 17.png The combined Water Gun attack saved them XY070 18.png The combined Rain Dance and Grassy Terrain attack restoring the westlands XY070 19.png The Pokémon are happy when Floette is feeling better XY070 20.png Ash realizing that Goodra is happy with all the Pokémon XY070 21.png Ash saying that Goodra should stay here at the westlands XY070 22.png Ash hugging Goodra XY070 23.png Dedenne crying because Goodra will be leaving XY070 24.png The heroes saying goodbye and leaving Goodra behind }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes directed by Tatsuma Minamikawa Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes animated by Miyuki Katayama